Handy
[[Datei:Handy.jpg|thumb|Handy. Handy by Nadine Wewer Nicht zu sehen ist ein Brandzeichen "S" auf dem linken Handgelenk (Innenseite)]] Andile „Handy“ Tsoito ist ein Zwerg, männlich, ca. 18 Jahre alt, stammt aus Kapstadt. Als Mischling (Mulatte) war er in seiner Heimat extremer Diskriminierung ausgesetzt und hat sich nur durch sein Talent für technische Geräte als nützlich für eine örtliche Gang erwiesen. Heute ist er Rigger/Hacker und frisch erwachter Technomancer. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Andile Tsoito genannt Handy, kommt aus Kapstadt. Wann und wo genau er geboren wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist eines der Townships genannt Crossroads in dem er auch aufgewachsen ist. Um sein alter zu bestimmen wir es schwieriger. Irgendwann zwischen 2050 und 2055 wird es wohl gewesen sein. Seine Mutter war eine junge schwarze Straßenhure aus den Townships, die in der Innenstadt ihr Geld bei den sexhunrigen Touristen verdiente. Wer genau der Vater nun war wird immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Am wahrscheinlichsten wir es einer der Männer einer Russischen Reisegruppe gewesen sein, die die junge Prostituierte für einen Gangbang bezahlten. 20NY extra weil ohne Gummi. Tja so kann es gehen. Gelernt hat er natürlich von seinen Eltern nichts, wie auch bei einer Mutter die ihn alleine zurück ließ sobald sie bei den Nachbarsfrauen keinen junge Mutter Bonus mehr hatte und einem Vater der nichtmal weiß dass es ihn gibt. Geerbt hat er auf jeden fall die milchkaffee braune Haut, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens zum Außenseiter in Kapstadt machte und die grünen Augen eines nicht-Afrikaners. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? "Diesen Dreck, hätte die Schlampe ruhig wegmachen können! Kostet doch nicht wie Welt. Aber nein, wahrscheinlich musste sie ja ihr ganzes Geld für BTLs ausgeben und deswegen ist das Ding auch verkrüppelt zur Welt gekommen. Kleiner Spasti!" "Naja er ist selbstständig und verdient sogar Geld. Er könnte ja ruhig mal an seine arme Mutter denken, die ihn groß gezogen hat. Ich habe ihm schließlich das Leben geschenkt und ihn aufgezogen. Deine Mutter HUNGERT, SCHICK MIR GELD!" 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? 9.8.2057: Andile ist noch sehr klein, aber an eines erinnert er sich genau. Die Panik der Menschen, besonders die Metas, selbst in den Townships. Frauen liefen auf die Straßen und weinten und schrien. Erst dachte er die Männer eines anderen Stammes wären wieder gekommen und würden alle dort töten, aber dann riefen sie immer einen Namen. In der Welt nannte man ihn Dunkelzahn, aber für die Frauen war es ein Gott und Geist der für gutes Stand. Auch Andile war irgendwie traurig, aber vielleicht auch nur weil er wiedereinmal alleine war und die Fußwunde die er sich an einer kaputten Plastikflasche zugezogen hatte schon seit Tagen höllisch wehtat. Egal, mit den anderen Kindern durfte er ja sowieso nicht spielen, die verdroschen ihn nur, weil er ein Mischling und dazu viel zu klein war... 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? Als Straßenkind in den Townships von Kapstadt hat Andile wenig Möglichkeiten um zu überleben. Keine Eltern die sich um ihn kümmern und als Mischling und Zwerg massiver Diskriminierung ausgesetzt gibt es nur eine Chance zu überleben. Suche ein Gruppe die dich akzeptiert und unterstützt. Diese Gruppe war eine Gang. Daher stammt auch der eingebrannte Buchstabe auf seinem Handgelenk. Andile träumt seit seiner frühen Jugend von einem Leben auf dem Meer, aber ohne Abstammung und Ausbildung taugt er nur zum Frachtarbeiter und als Mischling bekommt er so nicht mal einen Job als Träger. In der Gang kann er sich jedoch durch sein Geschick mit Elektronik hervor tun. Anfänglich sammelt er nur Elektroschrott, repariert diesen und verkauft ihn für die Gang, später repariert er die Ausrüstung der Gang und beginnt auch Fahrzeuge und dergleichen zu reparieren oder ganz zu bauen, wenn er mehrere Kaputte Dinge findet. Doch erkennt er mit der Zeit, dass er in der Gang früher oder später drauf gehen wird im Krieg der „Stämme“ . Deswegen lässt er all seine Kontakte spielen und fordert alle gefallen ein um als Maschinenjunge auf einem Piratenschiff anzufangen. Die Besatzung besteht zum Großteil aus Ausländern, sodass die Vorurteile sich in Grenzen halten, außerdem darf er nur vorübergehend auf dem Schiff bleiben. Macht nichts, er will ja nur weg und sich die Überfahrt in eine Welt sichern, wo alles besser ist. Seine Cyberware bekommt er für die Arbeit auf dem Schiff, denn eine Datenbuchse braucht er um sich in das alte Schiffsystem zu kommen und seine dauernde Seekrankheit würde ihn unbrauchbar machen. So fährt er über ein Jahr auf dem kleinen Piratenkahn durch die Weltmeere bevor er endlich in sein gelobtes Land, Jamaika kommt. Hier muss er feststellen, dass die Rastafaris recht haben, Jamaika ist die Hölle! Nur das er weiß dass es in Afrika noch schlimmer ist. Durch seine Piratenvergangenheit landet er schlussendlich in der Olsenwerft... 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Handy hat sich eine der alten Hallen an der Werft eingenistet. Der Großteil ist mit Plastikschrott zugestellt und er hat sich dort mit viel Mühe einen Schlafplatz und genügend freie Fläche für seine Werkzeuge und ein großes Fahrzeug frei geräumt. Er wohnt sozusagen in einer vermüllten Werkstatt mit nichts als seinen Sachen sowie einem Feldbett und einem Seesack. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Da Handy aus Kapstadt stammt ist in ihm dar Glaube an die Geister und das Stammesleben tief verwurzelt. Aberglaube und dergleichen sind ihm auf keinen Fall fremd. Auch die Ehre des Stammes und der tiefe Hass auf feindliche Stämme kennt auch er. Nur sein Leben auf der Straße als Mischling hat ihm auch die andere Seite der Medaille gezeigt. Aberglaube als Touristenfalle mit viel Humbug und Rassenhass der auf ihn gerichtet war, lassen ihn die Traditionen „seiner“ Heimat in einem anderen Licht sehen. Handy ist zwar Gnadenlos wenn es um sei überleben geht, weil er weiß wie Gnadenlos die Welt auf ihn reagiert, aber er versucht aus seiner Sicht das richtige zu tun. 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Andile ist maßlos was seine eigenen Bedürfnisse, oder die Mittel sie zu erreichen betrifft und es fällt ihm schwer sich auf andere Menschen einzulassen. Verständlich zwar, weil er nichts als Diskriminierungen erfahren hat, aber er akzeptiert noch immer weder seine Gabe, die ihm Angst macht, noch die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr in Kapstadt ist und dass andere Menschen eben nicht so rassistisch sind wie die Kapstädter. Gewalt ist für ihn Mittel zum Zweck auf der einen Seite, sowie Rache für Jahre der Demütigung und Unterdrückung auf der anderen. Er hat keine Skrupel ein Leben zu beenden, in Afrika zählt ein Leben nichts, nur seine Gang verteidigt er bis aufs Blut! 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? Die Beste Meinung hat er von Evo und Atztech. Atztech weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit und somit für ihn den besten Ruf haben und Evo weil sie so aufgeschlossen gegenüber Minderheiten sind. MCT hat bei ihm den schlechtesten Ruf weg. Nicht nur, dass die wenigen Freunde die er hatte meist von MCT als Künstler aus den Townships geholt wurden auch Zahlreiche Gerüchte über grausame Menschenversuche ranken sich um den japanischen Konzern mit der rassistischen Grundeinstellung. 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? In der ersten Zeit auf Jamaika hat Handy einige neue Kontakte geknüpft um auf dem laufenden zu bleiben und einige davon machen sich langsam bezahlt. Sein Mechaniker besorgt ihm die Ersatzteile und Werkzeuge die Handy für seine Umbauten und Reparaturen benötigt. Ihn lernte er über Hermes kennen, der ihm diesen Mann empfahl. Den Gerüchtekoch und den Rettungssanitäter lernte er bei den ersten Partys auf der Insel eher zufällig kennen und zu ihnen unterhält er auch praktisch seitdem keinen Kontakt. Spark hat er in der Matrix kennen gelernt als er auf der Suche nach einer Seite war wo man günstig an geklaute Software kommt. Wer hinter dem glitzernden humanoiden Icon ohne Beine steckt ist ihm unbekannt. Soba ist wohl die nützlichste seiner Connections, denn der Ork Schieber kann so ziemlich alles besorgen, selbst Arbeit. Ihn lernte er über die Gruppe kennen. Janiene ist eine Studentin die nebenher in der Uni Bibliothek arbeitet. Mit ihr verbrachte er nach einer großen Party eine intime Nacht. 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Handy surft durch die weiten der Matrix, chillt bei einem guten Joint oder bastelt mal wieder an einem Fahrzeug oder einer Drohne herum. 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Da Handy auf der Straße groß geworden ist hat er das meiste sich selbst beigebracht oder in der Gang gelernt. Reparaturen konnte er schon von klein auf gut durchführen weil es ihn faszinierte wie Geräte funktionierten. Kämpfen, seine Umgangsformen sowie das Auto fahren lernte er in der Gang. Das steuern von Flugdrohnen hat er sich selbst beigebracht, nachdem er seine erste Flugdrohne aus Elektroschrott zusammen baute. Kleinere Matrixaufgaben ergaben sich bei seiner Arbeit von selbst, wie das Suchen nach Bauplänen oder das abhören von Kanälen. Schiffe fahren lernte er an Bord des Piratenschiffes. Seit er auf der Insel ist hat er seine Fähigkeiten um viele Aspekte der Matrix erweitert. 12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? '' Er hat keine Grenzen und ist durch sein Leben in den Slums völlig abgestumpft. Diskriminierung und andere grausame Erlebnisse haben ihn hart gemacht, sodass er kein Mitleid empfindet. ''13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? Handy ist erst vor kurzer Zeit erwacht hat inzwischen aber Kontrolle und ein grundlegendes Verständnis für seine Gabe. Er folgt der Stimme der Maschinen und ist ein Drohnenmancer. Einen Paragon hat er nicht, aber seine Konstrukte wären ein wenig von der Tribalkultur in seiner Heimat beeinflusst, wenn er welche rufen könnte. 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? Riggerkontrolle und Datenbuchse waren natürlich ein absolutes Muss für den angehenden Rigger und er musste einige Arbeiten ohne Bezahlung durchführen und eine Menge an Gefallen einlösen um sich diese Dinge gebraucht kaufen und von einem Straßen Metzger einbauen lassen zu können. Der Magennervstimulator kam gezwungener Maßen auf hoher See dazu, da Handy praktisch dauernd schlecht auf hoher See war und er so zu nichts zu gebrauchen war. 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Er bewundert einerseits die Sorglosigkeit und den vermeintlichen Reichtum der Normalbürger und möchte deswegen selbst irgendwann ein solches Leben führen. Andererseits hat er von 10 Stunden Schichten und eintöniger Konzernarbeit absolut keine Ahnung und würde wohl unweigerlich in der Konzernwelt scheitern. Damit ist sein Traum absolut naiv und völlig unrealistisch. 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Seine größte Angst ist es wohl wieder dorthin zu kommen wo er einst war. Egal ob das Kapstadt ist oder ein ähnlicher Ort. Ein Leben in Grausamkeit ohne Zukunftsperspektiven in Unterdrückung und voller Häme Anderer, die sich damit über ihn stellen nur damit sie sich nicht ganz so nutzlos vorkommen. 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Wichtige Personen kennt Handy aufgrund seiner Einstellung gar nicht. Nichtmal seine eigene Mutter hat sich um ihn geschert. Sein wichtigster Gegenstand ist wohl sein Komlink. Natürlich ist all sein Besitz kostbar, weil er eben ihm gehört, aber sein Komlink ist das Tor zu der Welt in der er frei und ohne Vorurteile leben kann. Das er es gar nicht mehr benötigt hat er selbst zwar inzwischen bemerkt, aber aus einer Gewohnheit heraus, die ihm Sicherheit gibt, trägt er es weiterhin bei sich. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Frei und ohne Sorgen wollte er sein und dabei etwas tun das ihm Spaß macht. Seine Freiheit hat er zumindest in seinem Kopf noch lange nicht erreicht, da er nicht frei von seinen Ängsten vor erneuter Diskriminierung ist. Da ihm Maschinen und alle was damit zusammen hängt am meisten Spaß bereitet ist er in dieser Richtung seinem Ziel schon recht nahe, vorallem seit er damit wirklich Geld verdienen kann. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? Siehe Beschreibung. Größe: 1,23m Gewicht: 50Kg Augenfarbe: Grün Seine Auswahl hat vor allem der Traum vom freien und himmlischen Jamaika beeinflusst. Sein ganzes Auftreten spiegelt den stolzen Jamaikaner wider, wie er ihn sich vorstellt. 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Auf dem Schiff der Piraten sollte er einen Spitznamen bekommen, den er nie wieder los wurde. Eigentlich mag er Handy nicht, da es nicht nur eine Verballhornung seines Namens (in Süd Afrika werden viele traditionelle Namen eingeenglischt) sondern auch noch nützlich bedeutet. Für ihn ist das kein Lob sondern zeigt nur, dass ihn die Mannschaft als Werkzeug sah, dass man nach Gebrauch zurück in seine Kiste warf. Auf der Insel hat er sich allerdings so an den Namen gewöhnt, dass er ihn versehentlich zur Vorstellung verwendete und somit ist er auch dort den Namen nicht mehr los geworden. Gaben & Handicaps Latenter Technomancer (aktiv) mehr als Metamenschlich Attribute Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Kontakte *'Sammy' Gerüchtekoch Waffen & Ausrüstung Besondere Ausrüstung Geld Stand: 29.09.2012 110.890 ¥ Karma Stand: 29.09.2012 Gesamt: 231 Aktuell: 24 Schlechter Ruf: 1 Strasßenruf: 23 Prominenz: 8 (eher höher wegen Trid-Auftritten) Quellen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere